


New Starts Aren't So Bad After All

by lollzie



Series: The Adventures and Misdemeanors of the Roscoe 'Tribe' [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollzie/pseuds/lollzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy looks back on the move up to Hollyoaks Village and the effect it has had on her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Starts Aren't So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, but I hope everyone enjoys this fic. The Adventures and Misdemeanour’s of the Roscoe 'Tribe' is going to be a series of one shots. I have the first four chapters planned out, but I want you (yes you) to give me your ideas.  
> This is my first ever prompt fic I've ever done and I am more than happy to write up whatever you want me to (obviously it has to be about the Roscoe's). The chapters won't relate to each other, so a character could die in one chapter and then be completely fine in the other, as each chapter is a story (ergo, it all being oneshots).  
> The chapters will also be vastly different in length depending on what I'm writing, the shortest story so far is just over 1000 words, whilst the longest is almost 4500.  
> Also, in this oneshot I haven't mentioned Robbie being kicked out, because in this fic the robbery never happened, or Sandy hasn't found out yet, you can choose.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and I hope you get requesting!

Sometimes new starts were for the best, Sandy thought to herself as she began to fill the sink with warm soapy water, a stack of dirty plates on the side. She'd been nervous about moving up to Chester with the family, uprooting them all, potentially for the worst but it had seemed to be working out so far.  
It was a necessary move to be fair. Robbie had been to every single college in their old area and swiftly expelled from them all too. The Hollyoaks College was the only option due to their consistent good results in every subject taught and because it also worked under the same exam board that the previous colleges did.  
And whilst the old garage hadn't been failing it wasn't doing brilliantly either. There were too many garages in the city and the competition was huge, meaning there was no chance of the family making a name for themselves or a huge profit in the foreseeable future.  
This fact was the main reason why the whole family had followed Sandy, Robbie and Jason to Hollyoaks village, the chance to make a real name for themselves was too great for the three eldest siblings to let slide and despite having just finished with her training, Lindsey was granted a quick and relatively painless transfer, reuniting the whole family within just weeks.  
Despite having just moved in less than a month previous, Sandy was already loving her new home. It was much roomier than their old one, (even though everyone had to be paired up for bedrooms) and a lot easier for family meals to take place, meaning she could surround herself with the people she loved as often as she wanted.  
The new garage was doing fantastically well too. It had had a few teething problems in the first few weeks (what new business doesn't?) but the boys had quickly found their feet and dug right in. They advertised in the papers and thought up dozens of wacky promotions to attract customers and it seemed to be working.  
Her boys were often working past closing time just to make sure that they were ready for the next day and she had heard Joe and Freddie talking about hiring some more people to lighten the strain. It was fantastic to see all their hard work paying off and there was a constant swell of pride for her children because of it. Her late husband Alan had been the one to start the garage up, each son joining once they were of age and although it had never been very well known, it did well enough to pay the bills.  
The move had made their business flourish, they'd never been so busy, for which Sandy was grateful for. Moving was stressful enough, but she knew that a major concern for them was the garage. Mainly, would the business survive a giant move? Well it had and everyone had given a sigh of relief when they realised they were fully booked and were continuing to be so. She knew that if Alan could see them now he would be proud to see how well they were all doing.  
Joe and Lindsey were closer than ever before, and their relationship was so strong they were seriously considering finding a flat of their own. They had brought this up when they all still lived in London and it had initially been a worrying prospect for Sandy to think over. Although they had all lived under the same roof back then, the family had felt a lot more disjointed down South.  
Everyone would do their own thing and Sandy knew that if Joe and Lindsey did move out, they would only become more distant than they previously were.  
But now? The new start had brought the family closer together and it was having a positive effect on everyone, Joe and Lindsey had involved everyone when they were choosing a new place (Sandy had been more than delighted to see that all of their initial choices were in the village, meaning they'd be no more than a ten minute walk away) and had a final three lined up, ready to be looked over.  
Although he hadn't even started at the college yet, Jason was becoming more confident in himself with each passing day too. He was really coming out of his shell and had managed to get a job at the local deli and despite a bad start (delivering drugs, really?) was doing well there.  
He knew the shop's regulars well enough by name now and was already on friendly terms with a few people who were due to be in his year at the college. Sandy was proud of him, although he did have friends at his old school, he hung out in a small, tightly knit group with the same people since secondary school.  
Combine that with his crippling shyness, it meant that socializing wasn't his area of expertise and Sandy had been worried that he would struggle at the college with making new friends. The job had done wonders for his confidence and he was out most nights with his new-found mates.  
Robbie seemed to be liking the new area and appeared to be settling down also. Sandy hadn't received any news from the school about him starting any fights (with teachers or pupils), skiving and general bad behaviour in class. In fact, her youngest had already been at the school longer than he had his previous two schools combined.  
Fingers crossed, Robbie's slightly destructive behaviour was over for good, although she couldn't help but be wary. There was still plenty of time for him to cause havoc, but she was hoping that the fact the whole family had to move hundreds of miles to keep him in education was a strong enough message for him to keep his nose down. So far, so good, but after years of experience she knew that it was always best to keep her eyes peeled for trouble.  
Her second eldest's behaviour had also improved significantly since the move. Sometimes her family must think she was stupid, or they were at least much smarter than her. They'd never been able to pull the wool over her eyes and they certainly weren't going to start now.  
She knew Freddie was involved in some dodgy things, or at least had been. He wasn't very discrete and although she didn't know the ins and outs of what he got up to, she knew that it wasn't pretty. She knew that some people would have very strong reactions to her doing nothing about the situation, maybe even call her an unfit mother, but she knew what it was like too. When she was Freddie's age she had gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd, had done things she regretted but she had got out of it. Made something worthwhile of her life. She had done all that on her own, her parents hadn't supported her (had practically thrown her out when they found out she was pregnant with Joe) and it was entirely up to her to change her life.  
It was why she hadn't cut in with Freddie, he needed to learn from his mistakes, although she made sure to keep an eye on him, to make sure he wasn't going in too deep, if that happened then she would intervene. No doubt about it.  
It was another reason for the move though. She had hoped that by moving them all away, Freddie would have the sense to leave that sort of life all behind him and it seemed to be working. Since leaving Sandy hadn't heard the phone going off in the middle of the night (a regular occurrence in London) and there were no more strange packages in the post.  
She had no idea if Freddie was still in contact with his old friends, but at the moment he didn't seem to be. Thank God.  
The move had even seemed to have calmed down the womaniser that was Ziggy. Like Freddie, she knew more about her third son's life than he was aware of. She knew exactly what he got up to when he was strangely absent from the house at night, unfortunately.  
But since arriving in Hollyoaks he had gone out partying less and less and would focus his affections onto one girl instead of the usual half a dozen. He wasn't a bad lad, but Ziggy could be quite fickle. One day he would be completely besotted with one girl, the next he would have little to no interest in her. This trait had broken more than one girl's heart over the years.  
Recently however she had only seen him with one girl. A pretty blonde from down the road, she didn't know her by name but had seen her sneaking down the stairs some mornings and knew that Ziggy had taken her out on a few dates. It may not be true love, but it was steadiest relationship he'd had in years.  
She smiled as she washed the final plate, maybe new starts aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this first chapter, but they will all be different.  
> If anyone has a request, pm me or review this story with the idea. You can give me as much or as little detail as possible, I don't mind, after all it's up to you.  
> Next chapter: A dose of adventure, with a bit of pain on the side (literally) – prompted by H20xSpelboundfanx


End file.
